Paranormality
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: A young girl seeks not to discover the paranormal but to become it. Her life takes a turn when her situation lands her in Ms. Bitters' class...
1. Preface

Paranormality - Preface

For as long as I can remember, paranormal things have always fascinated me. I wanted to know more about them, EVERYTHING about them. I wasn't a 'we have to dissect it' type or 'destroy the bad for a better good' type, though. I guess that's because I wanted to** become** something paranormal, not just study it. I never thought that my paranormal minor obsession would ever result in anything fantastic or life changing. I never believed that I'd have my name in books as an expert or one day travel among the stars to discover other alien life. I just thought of it as a hobby, really. Little did I know what fate had in store for me…

I grew up in a big city, filled with skyscrapers, tons of cars, and lots of different kids. My family, myself, and my parents, lived in a high-rise apartment complex on the east side of town on the 34th floor, just six floors below the roof. I attended the run down Skool that the entire city's children went to until 8th grade. Then everything changed. It was a stormy night in mid-June. It had been raining a lot and the roads were obviously very wet and slippery. I guess that's why the truck speeding down the main street wasn't able to stop in time. I guess that's how I ended up by myself. My parents had gone out to eat with old friends. I had elected to stay home. There was a great movie one and a new episode of Mysterious Mysteries that I didn't want to miss. I still remember what happened. It was right after the section on Chickenfoot that the phone on the table rang and I picked it up.

"Are you Mireiki Noten?" the voice on the other end asked, stumbling over my Japanese name.

"Yes" was my quiet, yet inquisitive answer.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but there was an accident. You parents have passed away."

"Oh" was my meek reply.

"An officer will be coming to your home to take you to your grandma's house. You should pack your belongings."

A simple "Okay" was all I could muster.

The person on the other end hung up and I was left in silence. Quietly, I shut off Mysterious Mysteries and trudged up the stairs to pack. An hour later, I was sitting in the back of a police car, being brought to my grandmother Tsukito's house. Grandma was very old, in her eighties, with bad hearing, a bad leg, and grey hair always kept up in a bun. She lived about an hour away from my big city in a smaller town. She owned a green house in the middle of town, near the mall.. It was in her musty attic that I made my new room, the room I would live in until I moved out or until grandma died, whichever came first. It was with this quiet woman that I attended my parent's funeral a few weeks later. And I was with her when I had to start school again at the town's High Skool. in a strange class filled with faces I wouldn't soon forget.


	2. Chapter One

Paranormality - Chapter 1

Mireiki Noten shifted nervously in the semi-dark hallway outside of the High Skool's office. The floor was tiled, gray and pink, like a checkerboard that had become sun-bleached. The walls were a similar tone of monotonous gray. Various photographs of graduation classes hung on the walls according to date and near the end of the hallway was a lone mirror, stained along the edges and cracked slightly in some places, The lights above flickered in a eerie precision with the ticking on the clock that hung above the office door. Straightening her black skirt and then adjusting the long sleeved red top, Mireiki adjusted her position slightly, leaning her weight on the opposite foot.. Mireiki glanced at her watch, then mentally hit herself on the head for forgetting that there was a huge clock above the door in front of her. The time read 8:30 in the morning. Just twenty minutes ago, Mireiki had arrived at this High Skool with her grandmother in an old red Buick. Her grandmother had told Mireiki to wait in the hall and then had entered the office., where she currently still was.

Shuffling nervously, Mireiki walked down the hallway to the mirror and examined herself, making sure she looked alright. Mireiki was an average height, average weight girl with long black hair and sapphire eyes. She was Japanese on her mother's side and so she had a Japanese name. Currently, she wore a red long sleeved top, a black skirt, black tights, and high-healed black leather boots, appropriate attire for the chilly September weather. Mireiki's ears were adorned with silver hoop earrings and a silver star pendant hung from her neck. Mireiki's black backpack was on the floor where she had previously been standing on top of which rested her black purse and black jacket, with gloves in one of the pockets and her furry kitty hat in the other. Brushing a stray stand of hair back behind her ears, Mireiki took one final look in the mirror and returned to her previous position and waited.

A few minutes later, her grandmother Tsukito emerged from the office followed by another woman in her mid thirties. Tsukito smiled at Mireiki and then proceeded to leave. The woman waved good-bye to her and then turned back towards Mireiki.

"Well, everything's all set, Mireiki. If you'll follow me, I'll tale you to your class." She chirped.

Mireiki smiled and picked up her belongings and then followed the woman down the hallways. She followed her up two flights of stairs and down a few hallways. Finally, they stopped in front of a row of lockers across from room 304. The woman handed Mireiki a combination lock and showed her how to open and close it. She assigned Mireiki a locket, number 66, and put Mireiki's coat and backpack inside:; Mireiki hung on to her purse. Mireiki retrieved her pencil case and notebook from her bag before locking the locker door. The woman then opened the door to the classroom behind her and walked inside, singling Mireiki to wait outside for a moment. A few moments later, the woman exited and gestured for Mireiki to walk inside. Mireiki walked up to the teacher who stood in front of the class. She was an old woman with graying hair and glasses. Mireiki though she looked a little scary.

"Class!" the teacher known as Ms. Bitters began, addressing the students in desks "This is Mireiki. She's joining our doomed class as of today." Here Ms. Bitters turned towards Mireiki and asked "You want to say something?"

Mireiki smiled nervously and stepped forwards, facing the class. "Hi, I'm Mireiki. I moved her last July from the big city. I hope to make friends with some of you and have a good year together. On a side note, I like video games, Asian food, and paranormal studies."

Ms. Bitters pointed towards an empty chair in the first row and commanded "Sit."

Mireiki quickly made her way to the seat and sat down. Ms. Bitters then started to lecture about how everyone was doomed. As most of the class stared at their teacher, Mireiki took a moment to examine her new classmates, There was a girl with long bluish hair a few seats back and another girl with spiky purple hair a few seats back in another row. There was also a child that looked very old, and another that looks very messy in the very back. A few seats to her left, there was a boy with a black trench coat and black spiked hair who had a huge head and glasses. He was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. To her right, a green-skinned boy sat two seats down. Every once in a while he would twitch and mumble into a strange looking device.

As Ms. Bitters rambled on, the kid with the trench coat turned to face the class. "Okay, now come on! Zim is an alien! I mean look at him! "

With that, he pointed to the green kid, who quickly shoved the device under his desk as everyone turned to look at him. Zim then stated. "Nonsense, I am a normal human worm baby. I like cake and wearing pants. I AM NORMAL." The last statement was shouted rather loudly.

Ms. Bitters didn't stop rambling, as if this was a daily occurrence or as if she really didn't care. With that, every one in the class, save Mireiki turned and glared at the trench coat boy. The purple haired girl scoffed "You're crazy, Dib. He says he likes cake. No alien likes cake!"

With that, everyone else mumbled in agreement and the class fell silent once more. The trench coat boy stared at everyone else with a look that clearly stated "I can't believe this".


End file.
